


Cohésion de groupe

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [99]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Footvent Calendar Day 20, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm too tired for this shit, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko était fatigué des fêtes du Bayern.





	Cohésion de groupe

Cohésion de groupe

  
Niko se sentait vraiment fatigué, pas tant par la première partie de la saison mais plus par cet-avant Noël que le club mettait en place. Thomas et Mats étaient incontrôlables, malgré les efforts de Manuel et Joshua, Javi et Thiago s'amusaient à décorer le sapin qui prenait une bonne partie de la place du hall, et le reste de l'équipe s'amusait à chanter ou à juste s'offrir des cadeaux. Au moins, il y avait Berni pour l'accompagner dans sa tâche, qui était de devoir garder les enfants que tous les joueurs étaient. Niko avait déjà pu profiter du passage des cadeaux, il ne remerciait pas tant que ça Müller pour la douche de champagne (au moins c'était mieux que la bière niveau odeur), et Hummels n'avait pas eu une meilleure idée que de lui refourguer la pauvre mascotte qui avait aussi subie les blagues des bavarois.

  
Du coup, avec le restant de champagne, Niko discutait avec Berni, la fatigue se lisait avec peine sur son visage, et l'ours l'écoutait parler, lui raconter ses déboires et pourquoi il voulait souvent abandonner mais qu'il ne pouvait pas grâce aux beaux sourires des enfants qui l'accompagnaient. Au bout d'un moment, Niko était si fatigué qu'il s'installa sur Berni pour se reposer, sa fourrure était douce et était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir faire un petit somme. Sur le chemin du sommeil, Niko put sentir Berni passer ses bras autour de lui et poser son museau doucement sur sa tempe pour déposer ce qu'il lui semblait être un baiser d'ours. À son réveil, il était toujours accroché à Berni, et les joueurs l'attendant pour célébrer vraiment Noël. Comme quoi, Niko arrivait encore à trouver des points positifs pour cette avant fête.

  
Fin


End file.
